


Little Boy Ross (Ryden)

by Panic4Panic



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shadow people, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic4Panic/pseuds/Panic4Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really nothing special, but he sure is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> First Ryden I've ever wrote Idk if I will make it a real story or just keep it a really short one-shot

People come and go yet Brendon stays the same. The house was sold 4 times in the past three years yet he still remains there, alone. He would dust, sweep, watch tv, and read, everyday...that is if he could. But that wasn't possible because for the past century he has been up hanging on a nail inside of a piece of glass, years would go by but time was basically at a stand still, Brendon never aged a day and nothing around him ever seemed to change. As tenants would come in they would ask him flirtatiously "Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the most desired of them all"? And he would answer the same every time. "Not you". They would repeat his answer like a parrot, "Not Me"?

"No not you".

But then the Ross family moved in and they had a little boy George. Once George turned 10 years old he would go into the attic and visit Brendon everyday. They would talk for hours until George's parents would call him down for dinner. This was the usual routine up until George turned 17 and was getting ready to leave his beloved home and his beloved mirror.

"Brendon, how old are you"? George asked sheepishly from the doorway.

"That depends... what century are we in now"? Brendon asked tapping his fingers on the on the frame of his mirror.

"I was being serious Brendon". George huffed frustratedly.

"So was I George"

"Please Brendon call me Ryan". George said quietly. An awkward silence fell between them so that the sound of Ryan's siblings running around the house playing could be heard through the floor from downstairs.

"Brendon is it possible to get into or get out of the mirror"? Ryan blurted out suddenly causing Brendon to yelp shaking the mirror slightly.

" I understand if you're not comfortable talking about it". Ryan whispered carefully. Brendon clawed at the glass begging Ryan not to leave.

"Ryan, I-I...why do you want to know". Brendon asked desperately.

"I know that this is too much for anyone else to handle, it might be too much for you to handle but... I think I love you". As soon as the words left Ryan's mouth the mirror flew off of the wall and shattered into thousands of pieces. Ryan who was thrown across the room and against the wall by an unknown force whimpered in fear as the dust settled leaving a familiar person standing in front of him.

"Brendon"? He asked wearily gasping when he felt a soft pair of lips against his own.

"I love you more than life itself considering I've been in that mirror as long as I can remember". Brendon chuckled connecting their lips once again.

"Thank you for breaking the curse". He whispered into the boy's ear holding onto him tightly. Ryan smiled into the ends of Brendon's out of date hair style beginning to laugh at all the things he was ever told while growing up.

"My parents lied to me, happily ever afters do exist".


	2. PLEASE READ EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND EXCITING!!

I HAVE DECIDED ON WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THIS!!!!! (IK IT'S TAKEN ME FOREVER SO SORRY) I'M GOING TO MAKE IT INTO A REAL FIC AND I'M SUPER EXCITED! CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT UPDATES WON'T HAVE A SET DATE BUT THEY SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO LONG SO YEAH!

NEW UPDATE TONIGHT?!?!?!


	3. Fantasy Friends

"Thank you so much .” Brendon mumbled going back in for another kiss. Ryan whimpered against his lips and tentatively placed his hands on Brendon’s shoulders. The man that was once trapped in the mirror smiled and ran his tongue against the latter’s bottom lip which he gladly accepted into his mouth.

“I’ve always had such a love for you Brendon, mother and father told me such feelings were wrong but I could never stop them.” The young boy whispered as though the normal volume of his voice would shatter the gentle moment.

“Your parents don’t accept you?” Brendon asked with a heartbroken frown. Ryan nodded a sad smile dancing across his delicate face. Brendon stared off at the door behind Ryan for a moment before suddenly grabbing Ryan by the shoulders, smiling with a triumphant Cheshire grin.

“Let’s run away together, we can leave this dreadful town and live together in peace.” Brendon suggested with all the enthusiasm in the world. Ryan looked up at him cautiously, pondering his options.

“What will mother and father say about my absence, I’d assume they would be most displeased with my disappearance.” Ryan stated thoughtfully. Brendon grinned and held the young boy’s hand.

“But there’s a beauty in all this madness, they don’t have to know.”

“They don’t have to know?” Ryan parroted back. Brendon chuckled softly for this action reminded him of all these years he spent in the mirror.

"No they don't, I'll get my friends to help us, their fairies so they can put a spell on your parents so they forget about you. Only if that's what you want." Brendon said as he stood up from his place next to Ryan. The apprehensive boy played with his fingers for a moment, what were the pros and cons of this situation? He would leave everything he's ever known and his family would forget he existed but they didn't treat him kindly anyways and right now he had the opportunity to live every person's dream; escape into a fairy tale. Ryan smiled to himself and locked arms with his fantasy friend.

"Let us leave my good man, a new life awaits us." The teen said with a smile. Brendon's face lit up with joy.

"Oh you really mean it?!?! This is a most pleasant day Ryan I'll summon my friends and then we can be on our way to Littleton!" Brendon exclaimed practically buzzing out of his skin. Ryan blushed and the man from the mirror kissed his cheek happily before scampering off to the back of the attic.

"There's a beauty in all this madness, it's named happiness."


	4. The Shadow Man

“So what exactly is the plan here Brendon.” A feminine silhouette called from the window. Ryan wasn’t sure if he was excited or terrified with the upcoming events at this point. All the teen knew was that the sun had been gone for hours now and he was absolutely exhausted.

“Just asking for a small favor from an old friend.” Brendon smiled charmingly. Ryan felt his heart melt.

“Yeah that was the whole point of me coming all the way from Littleton to this tiny speck on the outskirts of London wasn’t it?” The voice replied in a snarky tone. The man from the mirror let out a hearty laugh and looked at Ryan with an amused smile.

“Well I’m going to need a spell my dear, I hope you brought Gabe with you.” Brendon said causally.

“No he’s fighting Victoria, I brought Pete instead.” The shadow man said with a yawn. Another faceless voice from the other side of the room laughed. Ryan felt quite frightened and crouched down on the floor next to Brendon’s legs.

“Well don’t just stand there then we have business to attend to, come on and show yourselves.” Brendon smiled nostalgically. Slowly the figure sitting in the window stood, long thin legs gliding over to Ryan and his magically friend without the slightest squeak from the old wooden boards in the attic. The boy held his breath and clutched Brendon’s pant leg as the creature stepped into the pale moonlight where they could be seen. It was a man much to Ryan’s surprise. He was tall, towering over both him and Brendon with a coy smirk that made Ryan’s stomach churn. He isn’t sure what that feeling was. The man was well dressed. He was wearing a brown bowler hat with a silky ebony ribbon that wrapped around the base, he also had on a brown trench coat, a white dress shirt, and a long slab of fox fur hung over his left shoulder.

“Dashing as always William.” Brendon said flirtatiously. The tall man smiled and then let his face drop to a stern glare.

"Don’t try to sweet talk me Urie.” The figure snapped.

“Now what spell exactly has made me come all this way, it better not be for a love interest.”

“Of course not, there is no interest here.” Ryan’s heart shriveled up in an instant.

No love interest here…

“Just a dear friend.” Brendon smiled as he gazed over at Ryan. The boy returned a face not as happy but enough to bring Brendon back into deep conversation with the well dressed man.

Was Ryan sure he was making the right choice?


End file.
